6 sides of the same coin
by Icarus-Discord
Summary: When Gerrick wakes up on a cliff, being told he must Survive in a land no one in Lordran has ever heard of, with 5 other strange people, of course he is a little Skeptical. But these 6 sides, are all part of the same coin; They have much more in common than one would think. (I have given up on my other story, I thought that I could write another part, but it just didn't progress.)


_It was dark..._  
_Is this what it was like with no Sun? No Flame?_  
_Quite boring._  
_Wait, what's that?_  
_A light?_  
_Perfect._

Gerrick opened his eyes, he looked around.  
" Whoa." he looked down. He was on some sort of cliff. The only reason he was still alive was because of the small Space he was given. No where else to go.  
As his eyes adusted to the Dark, he began Noticing other people. The one closet to him was a Frightened young woman, wearing White robes, an odd Talaisman at her Side. She appeared to be a Cleric, or High preistess.  
The one to his Right was almost looked over. Donning Dark Clothing, a Sheild, Catalyst, and unique Spear at his Back.  
The one next to him was another woman. Looking far more accepting, but equally as confused as the last one. She had a katana at her back, and was lighting her area with a Pyromancy flame.  
There was also a Man next to the Cleric, crouching, taking in his Surroundings. he was harder to Notice then the man next to him, with the Spear. This one had two daggers at his Side.  
The last one he could see was gawking at the Girl with the Flame, some kind of Curved sword on his back, as well as an Eagle Greatshield.  
" Has everyone become Aquainted?" A Voice echoed through the Circlular Cliff.  
" Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" The Pyromancer girl called.  
" A game, of course." The voice called back.  
" A game? No more games, I've already done my part-" The man with the daggers started, but was cut off.  
" Done your part as the chosen undead, right?" The voice chuckled Darkly. Gerrick couldn't tell if it was coming from up, or down.  
Wait...  
" Chosen undead?" Gerrick called out.  
" But that's.."  
" You? And you, and you, and you. All of you. yes, I know. And do you know what else you all have in common? You didn't link the flame, or sucess Gwyn. You all chose to let it die." Everyone fell silent, their attention was grabbed.  
" And as you exited the Kiln where you Defeated Gwyn, the primordial Serpants all Bowed down to you, and then you woke up here. Correct? You remember nothing else?"  
Everyone was still silent. Gerrick was staring Intently At the abyss below.  
" Here's your challenge: You are far, far below A continent none of you know. You're goal, is to Survive. That is all. Your first task: Get down from this Cliff. If you go up, you'll find the top is sealed off. Good luck." The dark voice trailed off, chuckling all the way.  
They all stood in silence for a while. The one with the spear and Catalyst suddenly waved the staff above his head, and his Feet suddenly began emmiting a blue aura, as well as casting a second spell, and a ball of light apeared over his head, lighting up the cave, they all covered their eyes. The Sorcerer jumped down to the nearest rock that was down, and then again, and again, untill he was below. Gerrick noticed he Dropped a Prism stone at each Rock.  
" Do you need help?" The man with the curved sword and eagle Sheild asked the Pyromancer woman with the Katana.  
" No." Was akll she said, ignoring him, she Jumped down, skidding across the Cliff, and then hopped to the bottom unharmed. She took off ina seperate Direction.  
" Hey, wait!" The man attempted the copy her, but slipped and fell slat on the bottom, grunting. Gerrick seethed at him, but he got up and ran after the girl.  
" Do you need help?" The man with the daggers asked the Cleric, she twiddled her fingers.  
The man reseded his hand.  
" Well, alright-"  
" Wait..." The woman said, her voice very meek.  
" yes, I do, please.." The girl said.  
The dagger-man smiled suprisingly warmly, and she took his hand, he carried her bridal style as he jumped down with extreme Agileness. They ran together in another direction.  
Before Gerrick knew it, he was the last one left. he sighed, and jumped down the Prism stone-path the sorcerer left, and ran in the direction of the sorcerer. He thought they should stay in pairs, and he was the only one that was Alone, so, that direction was the direction he decided to go.


End file.
